InkRevenge
by iFathom
Summary: It's been a year since the Adderhead died. But it's enough for him to make his move. Orpheus is ready to have his revenge on Mo... and more. See full summary inside. R&R, please!


Full Summary: It's been a year since the Adderhead died. Just one year when Farid decided to leave, to explore the Inkworld. Just one year when Meggie and Doria and Mo and Resa to spend some precious time together as well. But it's enough for him to make his move. Lurking in the shadows, Orpheus is ready to have his revenge on Mo. Coming back from the northern mountains, he has had time to read his army into the Inkworld, and this time, he's decided to rule it. But in order to do so, he must get rid of the man who previously drove his plans to the ground: The Bluejay. Before killing him, Orpheus is determined to break him apart, and he knows there is only one thing that keeps him sane: his family. Mo must go through the ends of the earth to protect those he holds most dear, as well as himself. Farid and Doria must work together in order to protect Meggie from Orpheus' wrath. In the end, the Bluejay has no other choice but to call for help from some of his old friends- Dustfinger, the Black Prince, Violante. But will Orpheus' army force Mo to make him even ask help from Death itself?

**My first fanfic guys! Enjoy! :P Please R&R, and if you have any, I'm open to all suggestions. PM me!**

* * *

**Prologue: _The Return of Orpheus_**

He could see it. Squinting his eyes for a better look, he could just see the tip of the castle that stood in the distance. The Castle in the Lake. The Adderhead's castle. _Though not anymore, for surely they must have inhabited it or left it to the wild creatures_ he thought. The Silver Prince was killed by those wretched White Women, anyway. He doubted anyone would use the grounds for living. There was too much death, too much frightening stories that was told in that castle. No one in their right mind would want to live in such a haunted place.

Orpheus stepped into the soft, moist, hard ground for the first time in months. He sniffed the air, welcoming the smell of fresh trees that stood only a few feet away from his head. He felt the wind, a warm breeze compared to the savage, ice cold storms that regularly occurred from the northern mountains. Finally, he was here. His journey back to the Inkworld took longer than expected, but nevertheless, he had made it back. Back to his favorite place. And now, with his words, he would finish what he started. He would reshape the Inkworld- with his _own_ ideas. Just the thought of it made him smile.

But that smile soon became a frown. He knew he would have to get rid of his enemies for his plans to succeed. That was one thing he could not change. That was the one thing that his words could not give him. They could not make people see his logic, the adjustments he could do to make this place more beautiful, more thriving. But his words could not give him the death of a person. They could not even guarantee Silvertongue's death. He scowled. Just his name made him furious.

He kicked the dirt with sudden rage. Back then, his plans were so close to succeeding. He knew he chose the right side, the Adderhead's side. But it was that pitiful Silvertougue, that reckless Bluejay that foiled his plans. Orpheus would never know why Death did not take the Bluejay that day, when the Bluejay himself had made a fool of her. He shook his head. He made a mistake. A simple error that could be fixed. The Bluejay will die, and Orpheus himself will be the one who will slay him, with his own hands. And even Death will not stop the things he will do. No one will.

Something wiggled out of his coat pocket. The glass man, Ironstone, looked wistfully to the mountains.

"We are home," he whispered. "We are home at last."

The smile slowly returned to his face. But what fun, what good will it do to have him killed on the spot? No, he does not deserve such mercy. The Bluejay will suffer before he dies. The Bluejay will be on his knees, begging for death. Besides, he must kill _all_ the nuisances in this world. His daughter, his wife, even that old man will have to be taken care of. He looked to the distance yet again. _This time, I will succeed, _he thought. _This time, it will be the Bluejay that will run in fear. From _me_._

He looked back, where his own men stood patiently, looking at him expectantly. Some came from this very world, maybe even killed by the Bluejay himself. Others were creatures he had made from his own imagination. Yes, maybe even Death will notice him this time. Notice the men he took away from her grasp. His smile grew wider.

"It is time, my friends. It is time for my… _our_ revenge."


End file.
